vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenner Family
The Kenner Family is a family featured in Season One of and a royal bloodline of werewolves that has been referred to as having existed since the beginning of the werewolf species. The family once lived in the French Quarter of New Orleans, but now mostly live in the Bayou outside of the city. History The Kenner family are one of the two great families of the Crescent Wolf Pack, along with the Labonair Family. According to Jackson, the two royal bloodlines came to be at the genesis of the werewolf species. The two families were considered royalty among the werewolves due to this birthright, which has also led both the Kenners and the Labonairs to have many enemies, even among their fellow werewolves. In the 1980s to the 1990s, their clan took control of New Orleans. However, dissent had begun to grow between the Labonairs and the other bloodlines in their clan when the Labonairs made it known that they sought peace between the werewolves and the vampires led by Marcel Gerard, leading to internal strife among the werewolves. It was this strife that made the New Orleans werewolves as a whole vulnerable to Marcel's vampires, to whom control of the Quarter eventually fell. In order to unite the Crescent Clan against their enemies, the Labonairs had arranged to have their daughter Andréa marry Jackson, a werewolf from the Kenner bloodline of their pack, when they came of age. However, a member of the Kenner bloodline, Richard Xavier Dumas, who was a radical werewolf and former Alpha of his time, was so upset at the Crescents and the vampires that the Labonairs were pushing for that he killed Andréa's mother and father while baby Andréa laid in her cradle. Richard was then declared a traitor to the Crescent Wolf Clan, and upon his death, he was buried in a graveyard meant for such traitors, rather than having a Viking funeral on the lake as per Crescent tradition. Afterward, Andréa was adopted, renamed Hayley Marshall, and was moved outside of New Orleans. Though her betrothal to Jackson was essentially broken, Jackson still grew up dreaming of the day he would eventually meet the woman who was meant to be his wife. The secret of what Richard did to Hayley's parents was known to very few following the downfall of the werewolves' reign, but decades later, Richard's wife, Mary Dumas, informed her grandson Jackson, who had become the pack's Alpha, prior to his marriage to Hayley in 2013. All of the surviving members of the Crescent Wolf Clan were cursed in the 1990s by a witch named Brynne Deveraux, who was being possessed by Céleste Dubois and who was acting on the vampire leader Marcel's orders following the dissolution of the truce that resulted after the murders of Hayley's parents. The cursed wolves were forced to live in their werewolf form at all times, with the exception of the hours that the Full Moon was in the sky, during which time they were returned to their human forms. This curse was lifted in 2012 thanks to Hayley's efforts to force Celeste to remove the curse, and the members of the pack lived more than a year free of the curse's effects. Once Jackson married Hayley in the Unification Ceremony, the members of the Kenner bloodline became evolved werewolves who could control their ability to shift in and out of their wolf form at will without the presence of a full moon, and also gained access to all facets of their abilities at all times, including even further augmented strength, speed, reflexes and senses than as regular werewolves, along with venomous bites that are lethal to vampires even while not in their wolf forms. However, in early-mid 2013, the Kenner werewolves were once again oppressed by the Crescent Curse, this time cast by the powerful witch Dahlia on Niklaus Mikaelson's orders, after Jackson and his new wife Hayley tried to run away from him with Hayley and Klaus' daughter Hope, with the intention of protecting her from Dahlia's influence. They continued to be bound to their wolf forms by the curse until You Hung The Moon, when Davina Claire temporarily disabled the curse in exchange for Hayley's help in dealing with a fellow witch. The curse was finally removed altogether by Davina in The Axeman's Letter, as part of an effort to form a friendship with Hayley and an alliance with the Crescent wolves. Family Members *'Richard Xavier Dumas:' Richard was one the Alphas of the Crescent Wolf Pack, and the maternal grandfather of Jackson. *'Mary Dumas:' Mary was a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack, and the maternal grandmother of Jackson. *'Jackson's father and Jackson's mother:' These werewolves were former leaders of the Crescent Wolf Pack and led New Orleans in early 1990s. *'Jackson Kenner:' Jackson was the Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack in the early 20th century. *'Hayley Marshall-Kenner:' Hayley was Jackson's wife and Co-Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Both of their families have a long history together. TO-S4-Mary.png|Mary Dumas|link=Mary Dumas TO-S5-Jackson.png|Jackson Kenner|link=Jackson Kenner TO-S5-Hayley.png|Hayley Marshall|link=Hayley Marshall-Kenner Relatives Through Hayley Marshall *'Hope Mikaelson:' Hope is the tribrid (werewolf-vampire-witch) daughter of Klaus and Hayley. Her mother fell pregnant with her during a one-night-stand with Klaus Mikaelson in Mystic Falls and discovered her pregnancy after her coming in New Orleans. Soon after, she discovered that her baby was a girl and even noticed that, like her, her daughter is already a "tough one". Hayley gave birth to her in From a Cradle to a Grave, while she was being held captive by the New Orleans witches who wanted sacrifice Hope. Fortunately, Hope was saved by her parents, uncle and adoptive brother, and her family made the difficult decision to send her to live with her aunt Rebekah while they worked to make the city safe in which for her to live. She is one of the last living Labonairs, as well a member of the powerful Mikaelson Family and the North East Atlantic Pack, giving her legacies to three powerful groups. She also has ties to the French Quarter Coven through the magical heritage she inherited from her paternal grandmother, Esther. Through Hope Mikaelson *'Niklaus Mikaelson:' Hope's father, he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal/supernatural being. His paternal werewolf bloodline came in New Orleans, to see by themselves Hayley's miraculous pregnancy and contacted Eve. *'Freya Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal aunt. *'Finn Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal uncle; he was one of the Original Vampires. *'Elijah Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal uncle; he is one of the Original Vampires. Elijah protected Hayley's fellow wolves when Klaus had given permission to the vampires to kill them all. *'Kol Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal uncle; he is one of the Original Vampires. *'Rebekah Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal aunt; she is one of the Original Vampires. *'Henrik Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal uncle; ironically, he was killed by a werewolf before his family was turned into vampires. Family Tree ;height:10em; width:3em|RD|RD= Richard Dumas †|v|MD|MD= Mary Dumas †| | | | | | | |}} ;| | | |!| |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |UP|UP=Unnamed Parents| |LF|LF=Labonair Family|boxstyle_LF=background: ;| |MF|MF=Mikaelson Family|boxstyle_MF=background: ;| | |}} ;| | | |!| | | |!| | | |!|}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |JK|JK= Jackson Kenner †|-|HMK|HMK= Hayley Marshal †|boxstyle_HMK=background: |y|KM|KM= Klaus Mikaelson †|boxstyle_KM=background: ;| | |}} ;| | | | | | | | | |!| | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | |HM|HM= Hope Mikaelson|boxstyle_HM=background: ;| | |}} :Note: Dashed horizontal lines indicate confirmed parentage out of wedlock. Name *'Kenner' is a name of Irish origin. It is from the Gaelic meaning "Brave chieftain". Trivia * The Kenner Family is tied to the first werewolves, along with the Labonair family. * The Kenners along with the Labonairs make up the Crescent Wolf Pack. * The leaders of the Kenner family had arranged political marriages even to current day. * They have a history with the witches and vampires of New Orleans. ** They were cursed to be in their werewolf form and only become human on a full moon by Céleste Dubois and Marcel Gerard. The curse was later broken by Celeste. ** They were forced out of the Quarter by Marcel and the witches. ** Years later, they were cursed again by Dahlia and Niklaus Mikaelson. * They were once only werewolves but were turned into Enhanced Werewolves after the union between Hayley Marshall and Jackson Kenner. Gallery See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Kenner Family